Sensation
by Mylover13
Summary: Ty a peur de blesse Flynn mais est-ce qu'il pourrais...


Titre:SENSATIONS

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Shake it up.

_**Poème:Par les soirs bleus d'été, j'irais dans les sentiers,picoté par les blés,fouler l'herbe menue,rêveur,j'en sentirai la fraîcheur à mes pieds. Je laisserai le vent baigner ma tête nue. RIMBAUD**_

_Deuce et Ty était dans le salon entrant de regarder la télé . Pour ce week-ends ils devait garder Flynn à cause que la mère de Flynn,Cece et Rocky sont partit à Los Angeles pour passer un casting de danse. Soudain le téléphone de Deuce se met à sonner. C'était son père._

_-Ouais papa...Je garde Flynn avec Ty...Oh!j'ai carrément oublié...Ouais...d'accord je viens. Il raccroche. _

_-Désolé les gars mais j'ai totalement oublié que je devais voir ma tante ce week-ends. Dit Deuce. Ty soupire._

_-Oh non man...tu ne peux pas me laisse ici tout seul._

_-Désolé mais ce ma tante ,tu sais tu peux garder mon argent. _

_Flynn se tourne vers eux et dit._

_-Ce n'est pas grave...nous allons trouver un moyen de se débrouillé. Ty regarde Flynn un instant puis regarder Deuce et dit._

_-Nous ne pouvons pas tout simplement venir avec toi pour visiter ta tante._

_-Non...elle ne peut pas avoir plus de six visiteur et il n'y aura pas beaucoup de place depuis que mes grands-parents vient aussi._

_-Ouais...quoique! Dit Ty un peu déçu. _

_-Désolé ,allé bye. _

_Deuce commence à sortir . Flynn et Ty revienne sur le canapé ,ils commencent a regarder une série intitulé Teen Wolf pendant quelques minute avant que Flynn éteigne la télé._

_-Pourquoi ta fais ça? Je le regardais._

_-Parce que je veux te demander quelque chose?_

_-Va si_

_-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que Deuce s'en aie._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

_-Je veux dire que tu avait l'air si en colère quand-t-il nous a laisse comme si tu ne voulais pas être avec moi...Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?_

_-Tu ma rien fait._

_-Alors pourquoi tu es si froid avec moi. _

_-Tu te trompe, Flynn. Je t'aime bien mais j'ai peur de te faire du mal...avec Deuce ici il y aurait eu quelqu'un pour me retenir. _

_-T'arrêter? T'empêcher de faire quoi?_

_Ty se penche lentement est chuchote à son oreille._

_-Oh! Tu veux vraiment voir. IL l'embrasse lentement et langoureusement . _

_-Qu'est-ce que c'était, pourquoi tu m'embrasse?_

_-Je t'avais dit...je ne peu plus m'arrêter ...et maintenant qu'il n'y a personne pour m'empêcher de te faire mien. Tu es une allumeuse. C'est de ta faute si tu tellement mignon. Subit les conséquence . _

_Ty se penche pour un autre baise ,il l'allonge sur le canapé,il force la bouge de Flynn avec sa langue jusqu'à s'entremêler. Flynn essaie de repousser Ty sans grand succès. Ty commence a caresser Flynn. Il frotte son sexe contre son sexe. Il interrompe le baise et ses caresse et regarder Flynn. Il était rouge ,ses lèvres gonflés,son souffle était irrégulier. Son bassin se cognait contre lui . Il avait du mal a respiré pourtant dans ses yeux TY voyait qu'il avait l'air terrifié . _

_-Ty pourquoi tu me fait ça?S'il te plaît arrêter. Je ne dirais à personne. _

_-Je ne peux pas petit malin...juste se taire. Je sais que tu va aimé ce qu'on va faire. Il commence à descendre sa main jusqu'à sentir une bosse dans le pantalon de Flynn. Il sourit diaboliquement et dit._

_-Tu aime ça._

_-Non , s'il te plaît Ty descend de moi. Tu m'étouffe. Dit Flynn en sanglotant. _

_-Flynn je vais te faire sentir bien. Ais confiance en moi._

_Ensuite Ty commence à déshabiller le petit garçon lentement en touchant exprès ses mamelons en faisant gémir Flynn. C'était une vrai torture. Puis il se déshabiller devant son compagnon qui est tout rouge. Ils était nu comme le premier jour de leur naissance. Ty commence a l'embrasser ,puis sur le cou,ensuite il lèche ses mamelon, les mords , les torture jusqu'à ce que Flynn cri de douleur et de plaisir au même temps. Flynn laisse échapper une larme que son compagnon ne voit pas. _

_-Tu voit c'était pas si difficile._

_Il reprend où il était. Ty descend vers son nombril et commence a faire des cercles avec sa langue. Flynn saute un peu sur le plaisir . De plus il prend leur de sexe avec sa main et commence des vas et viens jusqu'à éjaculer. Ils reprennent leur souffle et il demanda à Flynn de mettre à quatre pattes. Il lui lèche les doigt puis il introduit un doigt ,puis deux._

_-Ty ça fait mal._

_-Chut tout vas bien,il suffit juste de calmer et t'ouvrir un peu._

_Flynn hoche la tête et ouvre encore ses jambes . Ty avait une vu magnifique puis il introduit un troisième doigt. Avant que Flynn ne dise quelque chose il sentit une pression plus volume et gros sur son intimité. _

_-Ty . Dit Flynn en peur_

_-Fait moi confiance je te ferais aucun mal. Il l'embrasse et commence a glisser son sexe a l'intérieur de Flynn qui crie. Ty attends que Flynn s'habitue a lui. Il donne un coup de rein et Ty comprends. Il commence de vas et vient lentement pendant quelques minutes mais Flynn lui demande dé aller plus vite ce qu'il fait. Tout pour son amour. Il entend Flynn crié son nom a chaude larmes. Il se __sentait tellement bien a l'intérieur de lui comme si c'était ça place. _

_-Amour t'ai tellement serré , si chaud,si étroit c'est un vrai plaisir. _

_Flynn n'en pouvait plus a cause de ses coup de rein délicieux et en plus de parler comme sa. Il rougit, il avait tellement chaud ,son corps était brûlant a cause de ses ébats et que ses fesses était toute rouge. Ils arrivent a leur limite. Ils s'éjaculent au même temps. Ils était a bout de souffle. Ty se lève du canapé et prend Flynn par la taille et l'emmener dans la chambre. Il le pose sur le lit et le rejoint. Flynn pose sa tête sur le torse de TY. Sa respirations donné des idées pervers a TY. Mais il voulait pas fatigué son amour pour ses besoin. Il l'embrasse._

_-Je t'aime Flynn Jones._

_-Je t'aime Ty Blu._

_Ils s'embrasse et s'endorme. _

_Telle est un destin cruelle, mettre un gamin qui aime un adolescent. C'est gamin souffrira à jamais dans les lampe du désespoir en tendant de protégé celui qui invente des promesse qu'il ne peux pas tenir. _

_Jusqu'à a la mort. _

_FIN_

_**Je ne parlerai pas, je ne penserai rien,**_

_**Mais l'amour infini me montera dans l'âme, **_

_**Et j'irais loin,bien loin,comme un Bohémien ,**_

_**Par la Nature.**_

_**Rimbaud**_


End file.
